


Take Care

by dieFabuliererin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Episode: s03e20 Citadel Rescue, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Protective CT-7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieFabuliererin/pseuds/dieFabuliererin
Summary: Ahsoka’s eyes were hollowed. On Christophsis, her eyes were bright, full of innocent youthfulness that was so uncommon to find in a warzone. Over the war, her eyes had dimmed, but now, they were the dullest Rex had ever seen them.[Or: Rex's perspective of Even Piell's death]
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Take Care

“Oh, no.”

Kenobi’s voice was soft, and Rex was almost surprised that he could hear him over the blood rushing through his ears.

He turned his head, expecting a few squads of commando droids to be approaching them, but the sight he saw instead was somehow more terrifying.

“Good Force,” Fives muttered through the in-helmet communication channel, speaking for them all as Ahsoka came into view, a body over her shoulder.

Rex noticed it was the first time Fives had addressed his brothers directly since Echo died.

There was a limp to Ahsoka’s step that wasn’t there before, and Rex cursed himself a dozen times for not refusing to stay with her and General Piell when the droids started closing in. The older Jedi Master gave them a direct order to keep moving, and Rex obeying that order resulted in the man’s death.

Ahsoka’s eyes were hollowed. On Christophsis, her eyes were bright, full of innocent youthfulness that was so uncommon to find in a warzone. Over the war, her eyes had dimmed, but now, they were the dullest Rex had ever seen them.

His HUD flickered, an incoming message from Cody directly, “Left hip.”

Rex glanced at Ahsoka, noticing the dark stain through her tunic. _Blood_.

“Copy that.” He told the Marshal Commander, making a silent promise to examine her injury as soon as possible. Cody cared for the girl like a little sister, and Rex felt a resembling echo- _no, stop thinking about him_ \- of concern ripple through his men as Ahsoka walked closer.

Everyone gathered closer as Ahsoka walked towards her Master, eyes glued to the ground. Rex had been in her position before, bringing a dead trooper back to the rest of the men. It didn’t feel nice- carrying a body whilst everyone watched.

He shifted his gaze to meet Cody’s visor, not wanting to add to Ahsoka’s stress. Usually, Ahsoka like being the centre of attention, but not in this circumstance. Never like this.

Rex looked back at Ahsoka just in time to see her eyes lift up to meet her Master’s as he lifted Piell’s body off her shoulder. Lanniks were small by nature, and Ahsoka had a lot of upper body strength, but Rex still pressed his lips into a line- resisting the urge to run forwards and help her.

Skywalker’s expression was stony, and he was probably wearing a scowl because the most important part of this mission was now dead, but Rex could see the effect that his expression had on Ahsoka.

She fell to her knees, and Rex almost lurched forwards to catch her.

“He died honourably.” Ahsoka said, her head down in shame. Rex felt something snap in his chest, and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe as Skywalker towered over her.

“What about the information?” Skywalker asked, still quiet, but less soft.

Rex took a step forwards, only for Cody to speak through the comm, “Wait until the Jedi are gone.”

Trust his closest vod to know what his intentions were. Years of serving alongside Ahsoka had taught Rex about her cues, and right now, he knew she needed someone solid to hold her. Skywalker wasn’t stepping up to help, so Rex was the next best thing.

He had to wait. Karkin Tarkin already saw Ahsoka as weak- who knew what he would think if he saw her clone Captain hugging her.

“I have it.” Ahsoka said, her voice flat. Rex felt her pain of having to focus on the mission instead of the dead man on the ground. “He told me just before he died.”

“You heard her, boys.” Cody spoke into the comm channel, “Commander Tano has the information. Make sure you adapt accordingly.”

He meant that protecting Ahsoka was now the most important part of the mission. That changed nothing for Rex- he already had her back. He would see to it that she made it back to Coruscant unscathed- not because she had the information, but because she was his friend, and he swore to protect her.

Skywalker turned, oblivious to his distraught Padawan, and started talking to Kenobi about the possibility of a funeral. Tarkin moved to join them, not casting a glance towards his fallen Jedi or the one who carried his body back to the group.

“Men.” Cody said, walking away to join the Jedi and Captain. The others followed, Fives casting Rex a look as he was led away, giving him and Ahsoka- and General Piell- some privacy.

“Commander,” he held out a hand, firm and steady.

After a moment of staring at nothing, Ahsoka took his hand and let Rex pull her up. He did so slowly, not wanting to jerk her off her feet. His fingers discreetly slipped to her wrist where her pulse was erratic beneath her glove.

He knew the difference between adrenaline wearing off and shock, and Rex cursed himself again for not bring Coric or Kix along on this mission. They had meds which could make Ahsoka calm down for a while, just long enough for them to get off this rock, and then they would let her sleep in the medbay where they could monitor her.

“R-Rex,” Ahsoka’s arm trembled in his grip as he attempted to scan her injury. He tried to turn her around to see the wound, but she protested, “I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” He said simply, choosing to pull her away from the scene when Kenobi approached with a roll of white cloth. “You’re hurt.”

He coaxed her to sit on a rock, keeping her back to the sight of Kenobi and Cody wrapping the body. So, they _were_ going to do a funeral.

“Just a graze.” She said, her eyes fixed on the ground as Rex examined the torn material of her tunic, coated in sticky blood. “The anoobas didn’t touch me.”

There was still a risk of infection, even if the wound was from a sharp rock instead of sharp animal teeth.

The thought of Ahsoka’s skin being torn by those creatures made his stomach turn, and for a fleeting second, Rex froze as he imaged Piell returning alive, dragging Ahsoka’s body on the ground because he was too short to carry her.

He imagined wrapping her body with Skywalker.

_K-Kriff…_

“Rex.” He blinked, looking up at Fives’ visor. The ARC held out a bacta patch, “Here.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, taking the bacta and pressing it to the worst graze which was nearly the size of his palm. He’d make sure he escorted Ahsoka to the medics as soon as they were evacuated.

“Ahsoka.” He said gently, “Any other injuries?”

She absentmindedly shook her head, still avoiding his eyes. He ducked down to look at her face, seeing no tears on her cheeks. That wasn’t a good sign.

He’d seen Ahsoka cry before, either from horrific scenes on war-torn planets or from painful injuries. Now, she wasn’t shedding a single tear.

“You should have some water.” He presented her with his canteen, “Small sips.”

Ahsoka didn’t take the canteen, she just fidgeted her hands on her lap, “I should’ve been faster. It all happened so fast. I should’ve been paying more attention.”

“Ahsoka,” he said her name softly, tenderly, and yet she still didn’t look at him, “Doesn’t General Kenobi always tell you about the will of the Force?”

He got no response. Rex sighed, “I know it hurts. Believe me, I do.”

They had lost Echo only an hour before. He knew how it felt to be forced to push his own grievance aside to ensure the success of the mission.

“Snips.”

At her Master’s voice, Ahsoka snapped her head up, paling. “Yes, Master?”

“We’re going to do a funeral for Master Piell.” Skywalker said. Rex had his back to his General, but he could almost hear the Knight cocking his head in confusion, “Did you get hurt?”

“No.” Ahsoka lifted her chin, and Rex could see her lower lip was trembling. Her eyes suddenly went glassy.

“It’s a scratch.” He cut in, standing up and facing Skywalker, “I just applied a bacta patch, sir.”

Skywalker nodded stiffly, his eyes on Ahsoka, “Thank you, Captain.”

Then, he was gone, and Rex’s eyes dropped to Piell’s clothed body. Cody was off to the side, speaking to Fives, but their visors were pointed in Ahsoka’s direction.

With a sigh, Rex turned back to Ahsoka, seeing she was now stood up and trying with all her might to put on a brave face. This was why helmets were so useful. Rex never needed to fake confidence on his face.

He rested a hand on her shoulder, pulling her eyes up to meet his, “Do you want to do this? I’m sure the General won’t mind if you-”

“I’ll come.” She cut him off, offering what he imagined was supposed to be a tight smile, but it looked more like a grimace, “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

An understandable reason, even though if she didn’t want to go to the funeral, he would’ve stayed with her.

Rex nodded, “Yes, sir,” then, as he turned, his hand slid from her shoulder. He intertwined their fingers, giving her hand one short, tight squeeze, before letting go.

Until the mission was over, that would have to do.

Ahsoka looked up at him, her smile watery but somewhat genuine, “Thanks, Rexster.”


End file.
